The 10th Generation Mafia Diaries
by Terry Griffiths
Summary: The purpose of this story is for humor, possibly romance, and drama! Filled with the diary entries, adventures, and day-to-day blurbs from characters from KHR, the 10th Generation Mafia Diaries is a silly compilation of all the stories that this aspiring roleplayer could think of. Like, review, etc. Please and thank you if you're going to read.
1. Chapter 1

Don't expect me to update often. When the muse arrives, I shall write. Never without, never before. And I honestly do this for fun, so if any of these stories get too serious, feel free to tell me. Just because I write them for fun though does NOT mean you can take them as your own (seriously, some idiot threatened to take my work before and I was all like 'oh no you didn't'). I own nothing but the storyline. Like and review. Please and thank you.

I've only read up to the Inheritance Arc, so anything past that, has not occurred yet.

~ With Lots of Love, Terry Griffiths ~

Chapter 1: Test My Resolve

Tsuna

Dear Diary,

The times that Reborn has put me down occur all too often. Honestly, I wish I could just take a huge break from it all, but I can't. There is something that I wish would happen though. I wish I could eat something that I wanted for once.

Ever since everyone moved into my house – Lambo, Futa, I-Pin, Reborn, etc.—I have not been able to ask my mother, "Will you please make me some of this this weekend?"

It's a petty want, I know. And I don't want to bother Maman, because she already does so much for me and for the others, but I seriously do miss her lemon cake. And chocolate-covered strawberries. And mango pie. She doesn't make any of it anymore! Lambo doesn't like anything with fruits or vegetables in them, I-Pin has some weird grudge against anything mango, or even the slightest bit orange (strange, I know), and Reborn threatens to eat all the lemon cake when I even attempt to ask Maman to make me some…

What am I supposed to do?! She's MY mother. I know it sounds like I'm being possessive, but I do so miss my mango pie and my mom. Considering that this is a paper for school about our problems, I think this is a valid problem to write about.

~0~

I found myself walking into Victoria's Secret this morning, while shadowing Dino-san per Reborn's request. And I found out the strangest little secret…Dino-san just happened to work there. Why? I didn't know. How he got the job? I definitely did not know.

Anyway, I had put on a black wig for the operation, because Gokudera suggested it (and Reborn forced me to), so when I started glancing through the fancy looking bracelets (conveniently avoiding the bra section of the store), and wondering if I could buy Maman anything for Christmas from here, I was surprised to be approached by Dino-san – fully in uniform.

"Are you sure you don't want to be looking through our fully stocked bra section?" he asked me.

I will not compromise the mission. I will not compromise my life. I will not let Reborn kill me because I returned home without any top-secret information on the head of the Chiavarone /or Cavallone/ Family, and even worse, had let myself get caught. Those were my thoughts as I stared at Dino-san through chunky glasses and blue green contacts. This was a critical moment that decided the length of my life, and a little less importantly, my resolve.

Thinking this response up on the spot, I blurted, "I'm pretty flat-chested, so I didn't think I'd need any!" It didn't take long for my mind to catch up with my mouth and my face turned beet root red.

Dino-san's gaze slid lower and lower from my face until finally, he sighed. "I suppose you're right. What kind of bracelet are you looking for then?"

The rest of the shopping evening sped by without any more or less awkward moments. I learned through my extra-covert spying skills – I think I used that word right, covert – that Dino-san was trying to prove to his men that he could be skilled at anything he tried even when they weren't there.

Typical Dino-san, I thought to myself. Typical. Dino-san.

~0~

When I returned home though, I heard Dino-san and Reborn laughing, with Dino-san slapping his knee wildly and Reborn hooting, "…and you told me he said, '…so I didn't think I needed any!'!?"

Needless to say, I felt like an idiot.

On the bright side, I suppose that I did finally start my Christmas shopping…and my present for Maman was perfect!

Now, if only I could find a present for my dad.

I kind of hated him…and I was angry with him…but he was my dad.

Hope that was as amusing to read as it was to write. Toodles. Until next time, Reader.


	2. Chapter 2

If you like my writing, think I'd be a jazzy person to have as a friend, want to know more about me, yada, yada, follow my blog on Tumblr:

Please and thank you. As for this story, I own nothing but the plot, but I love the characters and original story all the same. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Green Eggs and Ham

Tsuna

Dear Diary,

WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO GET LAMBO?!

Oh, wait…

That's the easiest one of all. I'll give him candy. Obviously. Should I get the cheap kind or the expensive? Cheap. Money doesn't grow on trees. Kidding, kidding. But I'm serious, candy is candy. The best part is that candy can be packaged into a fancy-looking box and look more expensive than it actually is!

What am I saying?

That I am human. I am tempted by bargains as well. I am anything but perfect.

XXXXXX

"What…is going on here?!" I didn't have any idea what was happening.

Lambo had his hands dripping with honey, while I-Pin was crying, Gokudera was wearing shades and smoking fake cigarettes in the house, while Yamamoto was playing soccer with Haru in the kitchen – in the kitchen!

Where was Reborn? Where were the adults?

"Boss," Gokudera nearly swallowed his fake cigarette – which wouldn't have been completely horrible, since it was a gummy worm version.

"We…I tried to tell them to stop! I really did!"

Then I noticed it. The vase. The vase was broken.

In the center of the room, there was Maman's prized vase, prized because my father had given it to her, and…it was broken.

"Who did this!?" I was hyperventilating, freaking out, and very, very upset.

Banging my head against the remains of the poor vase, I tried praying to God to help me.

I really really really wanted to ask Maman to make me some mango pie and how could I do that if she thought I broke her precious vase!?

Lambo poked his head out of the kitchen and stuck his tongue out at me, laughing.

"Baka-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna! The great Lambo would never do such a thing! The ball that I was throwing was the culprit. Obviously. Baka-Tsuna! Don't they teach you this at school?"

Clenching a fist, I wanted to do something so badly…but no, I couldn't. That is why I was Loser Tsuna after all.

No matter how cool I was in Hyper Dying Will mode, I was definitely unable to bring that out…and anyway, my inner strength didn't come from hitting and yelling little kids, did it?

After a moment of pondering, I decided not to yell (hitting was obviously out of the question – I wasn't capable of that!) because last time I did, I was the one who ended up feeling horrible…and down in the dumps.

"Lambo," I started slowly, an idea appearing into my head. "No, rather, I-Pin?"

I-Pin's oval face appeared before me, startling me. "Ah! Tsuna-san!"

Regaining my composure, I smiled, "Would you like to hear a story? It's a secret story. No one else can hear it."

Just like I had thought, Lambo was immediately there, sitting in front of me, "NO SECRETS BETWEEN FAMILY!" His cow tail flicked a little as he leaned closer, "What is this secret story, Tsuna?"

"It's a secret. I can't tell you." I winked, "That is, unless you can sit still until Maman comes back and then confess that you broke the vase. It's the only way that I can tell you the story…"

Lambo looked completely torn.

For a moment, I felt bad, but then, hearing Reborn's voice in my head, I hardened my resolve and nodded. I was doing the right thing. Albeit, it was a kind of sneaky thing, but…a necessity.

"Fine! I want to hear the secret story!" Lambo cried.

"Promise you'll confess after Maman gets home?"

"Yesh…" Lambo pouted, his afro bouncing a little as he plopped down next to I-Pin on the floor.

Even Gokudera sat down to listen, wondering what exactly it was that I was getting at. Sighing, I shook my head and started telling a story that I had heard when I was a child.

It was one of the only stories my dad had stayed to tell me one night.

"I am Sam."

Lambo leaned closer, "No. You're Tsuna. _Wait_. Is _that_ the secret? That you're really Sam?"

"I am Sam. Sam I am."

"So that must be the secret in the secret story! Bahahaha! Lambo-san is so smart! He figured it out all on his own!"

"That Sam-I-am  
That Sam-I-am!  
I do not like  
that Sam-I-am."

"Shhh, Lambo!" I-Pin frowned with disapproval at him. "It's disrespectful to speak when someone else is talking!"

"Do you like green eggs and ham?"

"Ew, Boss," Gokudera shook his head. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

I suppressed a smile as I continued speaking the memorized story. I had never forgotten that day…I had thought that it was so amazing that my father was telling me a story that somehow, my inner brain power was unlocked and I was able to memorize it on the spot.

"If you don't like green eggs and ham, you won't become a man."

Of course, this story had ended up scarring me for life…so maybe I shouldn't have been telling it?

"So to become a man like your father, then you must eat these green eggs and ham."

"Ewwww," the three listeners chorused simultaneously.

"So, little children, don't you want to be men?" I reached out for I-Pin first, holding out what looked like a green blob in my hand (in truth, it was some slime we had made in science class that I had been carrying around with me for only God knows what…).

"I'm a girl!" I-Pin yelled, swatting my hand away. I nearly laughed, but in the end, was able to keep my trader face.

"So little children, don't you want to be men?" I held out my hand to Lambo, who saw the slime blob jiggle without my hand moving and then went to hide behind Gokudera.

"Baka-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo screamed a blood-curdling cry. "You want to KILL ME with food poisoning!"

"So," I turned and gave Gokudera my most malicious grin. "You are the last child, and I, Sam, will only ask once and this is the last time – do you want to be a man?'

Gokudera took one look at the green blob and then stared into my eyes.

"No," he replied, and I let out a breath that I didn't know that I'd been holding. Last time, my father had forcibly made me eat the green blob – hence my being scarred for life…I was too kind to do that to my friends though.

But then, Gokudera continued, "I don't want to be just any man. I want to be your right-hand man! And if I can get half-way closer to my goal by fulfilling the second word in that phrase – 'right-hand man' – then I definitely want to become a man!"

In one fell swoop, he grasped the green blob and tossed it into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

His eyes.

His eyes widened in shock.

Cliffhanger. To be continued. As Bel would say, "Ushishishishi," dear reader. There was Dr. Seuss stuff quoted in this, obviously…but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like, favorite, and review! 3

~ Yours, Terry


End file.
